This I Promise You
by magiklynx
Summary: Promises should never be broken especially those of love. One-Shot. Read & Review


It was raining hard like millions of buckets were being dropped from the heavens, the grey clouds made the night seem darker no sign of stars or even the moon. The streets were empty, everyone was home safely in their beds, warm and dry. The park was dark, the once dry lushes grass was now soaked, the branches of the trees bent from the power of the falling rain. At the center of the park by a fountain that was no longer running sat a lone figure. Their arms were wrapped tight around their body as the rain soaked them straight through. The fabric of their clothing was stuck their body, as well as the long hair that fell forward shielding their face. The figure was shaking uncontrollably not from the cold but from the crying that could not be heard.

Hermione Granger hadn't left the park since that afternoon when the man of her life had left her where she sat. They had spent a day of relaxation without the world staring down at their foolish mistake. They walked through this very park hand in hand talking about whatever came to mind just enjoying each others company. But then as the park had slowly began to empty for the evening so did he, kissing her tenderly he said he had to go.

"You're going to do it aren't you?" She had asked holding onto his had so he couldn't leave just yet.

"You know I have too," he had said not meeting her tear filled gaze.

"No you don't," she sniffed her throat getting tight around the tears waiting to fall. "Let's run away, leave all this behind."

"Run where Hermione, where ever I go they follow," he said looking at her finally wishing he hadn't. Her brown eyes were moist with tears and a single one began to fall, he raised a hand to brush it away and Hermione closed her eyes to feel of his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her mouth taking in every last taste for the last time, his hands cupped the sides of her face. She held him close never wanting to let him go because she knew once she did he would gone and so would her heart. They stood there for what seemed like the longest time before he slowly pulled away from her. She held onto his hand, but loosely knowing he had made his choice, he pulled out of her grasp and walked away never looking back.

And now here she sat, in the rain, in the dark, letting her shattered heart pour out all it's pain, pain she knew would never heal. She replied every happy moment they had ever had and tried to hold onto them the best she could never wanting to let them go. She wanted to remember everything, the way he smelt, he touched, he laughed, he smiled and every last drop of him.

_'I love you Hermione Granger and I don't care what they say_,' Those words he had spoken to her one November night on top of the astronomy tower of Hogwarts. He had finally faced his heart and told her how he felt about her and it had taken her to a new level.

'_My Christmas gift to you is that star, because every time I look at you that's all I see.' _Their first Christmas together had been the most special moment in her life one she had cried over that night, one she would never forget.

'_I'll always be with you Hermione, I promise,'_ The last day of school his words he had spoken to her after they had spent a very unforgettable moment in the locked compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

'I promise' Was he breaking that promise? He had left her for something that had to mean more then her. Left her to be alone and cry and to live with the tearing pain that would never heal no matter how many times she would tell herself she would be okay. He had lied to her and played with her heart and had left her to grieve.

Getting to her feet she thought it time to go home, at least she could cry in her warm bed. She started toward the main road her arms still wrapped around herself her head down her soaked hair falling in her face. Ahead of her at the entrance of the park gate stood a tall man, his hair was plastered to his forehead and his knee length coat had done nothing to shield in from the rain. His eyes looked down the dark path at the small figure heading his way not even noticing his presence.

"Hermione," he called out hoping he was loud enough above the rain.

It was a reaction that she looked up at the call of her name, her heart skipping a beat as her eyes darted toward the man standing down the path form her. Suddenly the tears began to fall again but only out of sure relief, she had been so sure that he wouldn't be coming back. But there he was standing in front of her just as soaked as she was. Her legs began to move, taking her toward the man she had grown to love more then life itself.

He ran to meet her in the middle unable to wait to hold her in his arms. When they met up he scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him. He would never let go again, not even the world was to crumble under their feet, he would go down with her in his arms. He pulled away enough to look at her and she looked back only to press her lips to his. Their mouths were hot and fierce with each other, anger and lust and happiness could be felt in that one kiss that lasted like an eternity.

He finally pulled away from her sucking in a deep breath as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't of left you."

"What happened?" She asked

"Just when I thought I was going to do it I came to my senses and knew that I was going to lose the one thing that matters most in my life," he said with a small smile.

"They'll come after you," she pointed out fear creeping into her.

"Let them, as long as I have you that's all I need. Love is the strongest magic a man needs," he side kissing her delicately on the lips. "I'll always be with you Hermione, this I promise you."


End file.
